I Need You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Natalia and Horatio have been dating for a while now but he has yet to tell her how he feels. One day she doesn't show up for work and he realizes that he should have told her how he felt. Will he still get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello, all this will be my first time posting one of my stories on here. I have written several stories but have not had the courage to post them until my friend told me she had joined on here and did so. I have been reading several stories and decided to go ahead and post a couple of mine. So without further ado I hope that you like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Horatio Caine looked at his watch and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked around the lab and didn't see the one woman he was looking for and he started to get worried. She has never been late to work before. He decided to leave his office and walk around the lab to see if he could spot her. After looking in the different parts of the lab for twenty minutes he didn't see her nor could he find her. For some reason he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Horatio walked over to Calleigh Ducane. "Calleigh have you seen Natalia yet today?"

Calleigh looked up at Horatio while she shook her head no. "No, I haven't H. Have you tried calling her?"

Horatio nodded his head yes and said "I have tried both her home phone and cell phone. She isn't picking up either phone and I'm starting to get worried. She has never been late to work before without making sure to let me know."

Calleigh took out her cell phone and tried calling Natalia and when she got her voicemail she said "Hey Nat its Calleigh. When you get this give either H or me a call. We are worrying about you."

Calleigh shut her phone and shook her head as she looked at H. "Why don't I run by her house and you stay here? This way if she comes in you can call and let me know."

Horatio nodded his head and Calleigh quickly grabbed what she would need and walked out of the lab and to the elevator. Horatio closed his eyes and sent up a prayer that Natalia was alright. He really wished that they would have had the talk last night that he wanted to have. He should have told her what she meant to him. He decided that he needed to try to get some work done to get his mind off of the fact that he was worried sick about something being seriously wrong with Natalia.

Calleigh got to Natalia's house in record time. She was worried about her front. She shut her Hummer off and jumped out of it making sure that she had her side arm on her just in case she needed it. When she got close to Natalia's front door she saw that it was opened a little so she pulled her gun out.

Calleigh pushed the front door open a little more and called out "Natalia are you here?"

When Calleigh didn't get an answer she pushed the door open even wider. When she saw the front room her eyes went wide in alarm. Natalia's living room was trashed and torn apart and she saw some blood on the floor.

Calleigh quickly pulled out her cell phone and called for backup. "This is CSI Calleigh Ducane. I need backup at CSI Natalia Boa Vista's house STAT."

After Calleigh hung up with them she dialed Horatio and as soon as he picked up she said "H, I just called for backup at Natalia's house. Her living room is trashed and I'm not sure about the rest of it. I haven't made a sweep through yet."

Horatio drew in a deep breath before replying with "I'm on my way Calleigh. Stay outside until you have some sort of backup rather it's a police officer or one of our team."

Calleigh sighed because she really wanted to go through the house and see if her friend was inside. "Alright Horatio but hurry up and get here. I'm really worried about her H."

After Horatio hung up with Calleigh he quickly called Eric and Wolfe and after telling them what was going on they agreed to meet him at Natalia's house. He then grabbed the keys to his Hummer and rushed out of the lab. He decided to forgo the elevator and take the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am sorry that the first chapter we as so short. This chapter also will probably be short but I want the CSI team to find Natalia.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami.

Found Her

Calleigh sighed in relief when Frank pulled up in front of Natalia's house and got out of his car and came running up the walkway.

"Have you seen any sign of her yet Calleigh?" Frank asked.

Calleigh shook her head no. "I haven't been inside yet. I saw her front room and called in backup and then called Horatio and he told me to wait until I had backup. Since you're here I think it's time to go in. I'm really worried."

Frank nodded and pulled his gun out. "I'm ready if you are."

Calleigh nodded and took out her own gun. As they were entering the front door Eric Delko and Ryan Wolf pulled up out front. Calleigh didn't even wait on them to reach her and Frank. Frank followed Calleigh inside and let out a groan when he saw the destruction of Natalia's living room.

Eric and Ryan ran up the walkway and entered Natalia's house. Their eyes looked everywhere and they couldn't believe how trashed her front room was. While Calleigh and Frank took the upstairs Eric and Ryan decided to take the downstairs. Eric and Ryan both cleared the living room, kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. Once they were done clearing downstairs they decided to head upstairs. As they were walking up the steps they were joined by more police officers and Horatio.

Calleigh and Frank cleared all of the rooms but the Master bedroom. By the time they were ready to search the Master bedroom Horatio, Eric, and Ryan were with them. Horatio stepped in front of Calleigh and pushed open the bedroom door. The sight that met everyone's eyes had them gasping.

Natalia was laying on her bed and she was bleeding. Horatio was the first one to act. He rushed to Natalia's side and looked over her. Natalia's eyes were open and they were pain filled. Calleigh pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Horatio carefully put his hand on Natalia's head. "It's okay Sweetheart. Help is on the way. Don't try to talk. Just lay here and listen to my voice."

Natalia wanted to say something so she ignored the pain she felt and whispered "Horatio I love you. I don't care if you can't say the words back to me. I just want you to know that I love you."

Horatio closed his eyes and then opened them back up and leaned his head down. "Natalia, I can say the words. I do love you. I just realized right now how much I love you. I can't and I won't lose you. I need you like I need air to breathe."

Calleigh and the rest of them finally walked into the bedroom and over to the bed. They couldn't believe that their friend and colleague was laying here and looked as if she was dying. They knew they would do everything in their power to make sure that she didn't die. Calleigh looked over the wounds on Natalia and saw that most of them except one was superficial. Calleigh put pressure on the knife wound that was big and deep. She just hoped that she could slow the blood flow up even just a little bit.


End file.
